


玖井井给我出的文手二十题-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107





	玖井井给我出的文手二十题-lattice

玖井井给我出的文手二十题-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [玖井井给我出的文手二十题](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12ab0e2ff)

[@玖井@不看](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=509455892) 我交卷啦！问题都很有水平，吹爆你ww

祝首页的大家中秋节快乐，记得吃月饼w

Q1：请问辣辣老师的圈名由来是您比较喜欢吃辣还是您人辣？

A：“辣”的来源是lofter的id的头两个字母w

我喜欢吃辣但一吃就生病，现在吃的少了。

个人感觉自己尝起来是芝士味的（？）

（另：“辣辣老师”这个称呼好可爱啊……！）

Q2：出于什么样的想法开始写同人？

A：正式写同人是2016年沉迷真遥的时期。冬天读了很多真遥同人感到幸福，不自觉诞生了“想给我cp添一份力”的，类似于回馈同好的念头。当时也想给free2期写后续，给我cp一个圆满结局，最初就是这么简单。那时也绝对没想过有朝一日会写真遥以外的cp。

Q3：如果同时吃多个cp的话会以什么基准选择一对写同人？

A：往常不会有这种考虑，那时并不会同时吃多对。这一年大多是“我想写这对”，“我想吃这对”就写了，粮自己的意味多一些。但如果有特定想搞的paro或双方设定，要看哪对cp与它相性更好些。

Q4：对于自己的文风有什么样的看法？

A：吃力不讨好，但我自己还挺喜欢的（）

慢节奏，一秒拆成三十秒。

喜欢描摹画面感与一瞬的心动，擅长抒情不擅长叙事，剧情薄弱，不擅长架构脉络。

暖色系。很多人觉得我的文字温柔，大概吧，我个人看不太出温柔在哪里（。）

至于“浪漫、缥缈、梦幻……”，过奖了！

Q5：是否有尝试过要改变自己的文风？如果有，是为了什么或是受了感染启发？没有的话，觉得未来有可能吗？

A：客观来讲文风是一直在细微地变化，时间不同、心境不同、cp不同，这些都是客观不可抗的因素。

主观方面，今年一直在尝试。契机见Q6。正剧多少会刻意改变，摸鱼时又会一秒打回原形。

Q6：写不同的cp时是否会使用不同的文风，理由是？

A：会有想法，见Q5。因为我cp们给我的是完全不同的观感（我本就很难喜欢上任何两对有所谓共同点的cp）。

实际操作中写哪对都逃不开真遥的影子，即便退圈出坑，初恋cp扎根在心上，影响太深远。

Q7：在同人创作中受到过最大的阻碍是什么？

A：1.时间紧迫

2.脑洞与成文的观感天壤地别

3.我个人与大众口味的偏差

4.自负与自卑皆存

5.官方为迎合主流cp强行更改人设（请问hekk今天倒闭了吗）

分不出哪个最大。

Q8：认为写手和画手最大的差别是什么？

A：讲故事与描摹画面。

这样看来我注定该去画画。

（小时候的确学过画画，可现在只会画火柴人）

Q9：认为能让自己产出力保持或上涨的秘诀/方法是什么？

A：对cp的爱、对自身文字的爱、读者的支持、充裕的时间，缺一不可。

真遥时期开过两次连载，大家看得很热情，我也不眠不休地写。

对cp倦怠后更新速率急速下跌，瓶颈期一个月也写不出一千字。

Q10：回顾以前的创作时是否会萌生想要改动其中某处/世界线/情节发展的想法？

A：没有吧……

世界线与情节基本是动笔定好的，完稿不再更改，无论多么崩（。）

对我来说是尊重自己先前的构思与心血的一种体现，更下不了勇气去删文或者别的。

Q11：是否曾经有一篇文让你在写作过程中困难到想要放弃？

A：[【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

目前生涯（？）中最艰辛的。

两个文档双开齐头并进，一边是文章，一边是自己对情节发展的规划及对角色关系的理解的小论文。时刻担心偏离轨道，写得眼冒金星。

Q12：对于脑洞大开时存的档，在挑选成文时会有什么讲究吗？

A：脑洞大开时的存档，最终大概30％会成文……

时间不宽裕的情况下会尽量先挑容易的写（？）

Q13：对于性转/魂穿/水仙/2对1（1对2）有什么看法？

A：具体问题具体分析，因吃不同cp的不同心态而定。

性转：我是性转爱好者，目前还没尝试搞过。吃过的cp都不忌，但相比泉姐我更喜欢泉哥本人。

（很喜欢泉相关cp的相方性转）

魂穿：很喜欢！有朝一日想尝试。

水仙：其他角色没考虑过，大概会因攻受固定所以无法接受。但非常喜欢泉水仙，明年有机会再开个子博搞一搞。

2对1（1对2）：kn内销无条件接受，自己也会脑补。没勇气写，怕被追着骂。相比真情实感三角恋更喜欢等边三角形，但铁定写不出。

除kn相关外，目前吃过的其他cp一概NG。

我团真的很特别（。）

Q14：有没有萌生过死线前写文最快的想法？

A：萌生过，也付诸过实践。可操作性不强，死线临近整个人都慌了（）并且无法保证质量，甚至会出现全篇手癌的情况。

Q15：目前为止最满意的一篇文是？

A：一时选不出来，只能列些比较满意的w

真遥：

[【真遥】笑颜系列 （已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)

[【真遥】6 Days](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)

[【真遥】真琴君提不起精神](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)

[【真遥】烟花与你](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)

千翠：

[【千翠】First love](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)

[【千翠】一百二十一日](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11444d42)

[【千翠】愛唄](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)

[【千翠】Q&A](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_e143eea)

狮心：

[【狮心组+凛月】Life is like a Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)

[【狮心组】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)

[【泉レオ】旅行家](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)

[【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58)

[【泉レオ】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)

凛泉：

[【凛泉】爱猫人士濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11c41e3b)

想了想一定要说最满意的话，还是当属《旅行家》吧……

Q16：目前为止抱有遗憾的一篇文是？

A：挺多的。

真遥：《好想告诉你》其中一章出现了严重的OOC，在“充分思考角色性格”与“情节发展的需要”中偏向后者。追连载的很多人在那一章弃了，至今我也会感到惭愧。

千翠：《星尘》。2016年年底开始构思，拖到17年要当翠的生贺。本意是想写出青春少年气的感觉来，结果成品自己都不想再看。

狮心的话，交换日记那篇吧，没能写出想写的感觉。

每每都会在想，上天把美好的脑洞交给我是否是对脑洞的不负责w

Q17：认为自己还会有旧文重开的可能性吗？

A：没有。开坑不会弃。

Q18：认为在创作过程中最重要的是什么？

A：坚守本心，说来容易做来难。

初心已负，得过且过吧。

Q19：创作同人给你带来最大的快乐/帮助是什么？

A：自己动手丰衣足食，为喜欢的cp牵红线吧w

情感宣泄；构筑Never land；帮助自己深度理解与剖析角色。

我不擅长任何形式的论文，情绪激动时会语无伦次，因而只能通过写同人来整理思路，将理解融入字里行间表达出来。能得到喜欢与认可感到受宠若惊，因为我的产出一向非常我流w

另：很早之前我完成某篇连载后，有读者私信说我的文字让她有了活下去的希望与动力。

当时很受触动，现在回想起也同样。希望她现在生活得很好。

Q20：觉得自己还能写多久同人？

A：看各方面情况吧！时间安排，精神与身体状态，对纸片人们的感情会持续多久……都是不确定因素啊w

  
2018-09-24

热度：19

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12ac952fe)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a9c8f29)  


评论

热度(19)

  1. [](https://m900887.lofter.com/) [顾笑笑](https://m900887.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) [药药药药節](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://zidaixiaoxi.lofter.com/) [紫黛小溪](https://zidaixiaoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://carmine-box.lofter.com/) [箱](https://carmine-box.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) [柑吉诃德](https://ganmi507.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://noliyneey.lofter.com/) [merry-go-round🎈](https://noliyneey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://fall-r.lofter.com/) [汤兔](https://fall-r.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://chaakun.lofter.com/) [共感](https://chaakun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://moli4932.lofter.com/) [墨理。](https://moli4932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) [玖井](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

> [是我爱的辣辣老师！能够不嫌弃我幼稚的问卷真的是太好了！接触下来，辣辣老师真的是一个很温柔的人，超好说...](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/post/1e5dae14_12ab49efc)

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) [玖井](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) [玖井](https://m15801878379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://love7796.lofter.com/) [江枫渔火](https://love7796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
